Finding Paradise
by Hediru
Summary: Who is Missy at the end of the season 8 premier and why does she refer to the Doctor as her boyfriend? I have a theory that is unlikely, but would be wonderful! One shot. The Doctor is reunited with someone from his past.


**I do not own Doctor Who... But wouldn't it be so awesome if I guessed right?**

_MISSY: Hello. I'm Missy. You made it. I hope my boyfriend wasn't too mean to you._  
_HALF-FACE MAN: Boy friend?_  
_MISSY: Now, did he push you out of that thing, or did you fall? Couldn't really tell. He can be very mean sometimes. Except to me, of course, because he loves me so much. I do like his new accent, though. Think I might keep it._  
_HALF-FACE MAN: Where am I?_  
_MISSY: Where do you think you are? Look around you. You made it. The promised land. Paradise. Welcome to heaven._

Missy had the look of a woman nearing middle age, but her eyes looked much older. She had traveled far and long and had seen much. Perhaps she had even participated in the troubles that she'd witnessed. It was true that she was not from this time. No. She wasn't born until the twentieth century. But here she sat, in a restaurant in Victorian London, sipping tea and looking very much as if she belonged.

She looked over at the gentleman who was sitting across from her. His eyes had the same look about him. He was also someone whose eyes appeared to be older than his years. He smiled at her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her. "You're unusually quiet."

"I miss him" she said.

He nodded in agreement. "I think it's time."

She looked up at him, hopeful. "Do you really?"

"He's ready." He said. "Contact Vastra and arrange a meeting."

* * *

The Doctor's psychic paper rang in his pocket. He passed it off to Clara. "I don't even know why I still keep that bloody thing" he said. "It's more of an annoyance than help anymore."

"We've been invited to tea with the Paternoster Gang." Clara said.

"Well, that's rubbish! I've never done domestic before, and I certainly won't start now!"

Clara sighed. Sometimes she really missed her old Doctor. He was much more cheerful. Though, she had to admit that this one at least acted like a responsible adult. "Oh, come on, Doctor! It's not like they're asking us to move in, get a mortgage and the the slow path. It's just tea! A little of socializing would do you a world of good."

He begrudgingly agreed. It appeared that this body also had a much better sense of how to fly the Old Girl than his previous incarnations. They materialized on Paternoster Street at precisely 3:59 pm, which gave them one minute to walk up the stairs and ring the bell. Strax met them at the door and led them into the parlour where Madame Vastra and Jenny were already sitting and talking with a couple whom the Doctor did not know, but thought they looked oddly familiar.

"Greetings Doctor and Clara!" Vastra had looked up and seen them enter the room. "Allow me to introduce you to my next door neighbors and friends, Missy and Beauregard Smith."

The Doctor groaned inwardly. This was so domestic! Clara stepped forward and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Oh, we're not married!" Missy corrected. "We're more like brother and sister."

_"Like_ brother and sister? Well, are you, or aren't you?" Clara was confused.

"Smith is a very common last name, Clara." The Doctor commented as though they weren't even in the room. "It's almost as if it's not their real name. An alias."

"Rude and not ginger!" Clara scolded him.

"Ah, yes. But Scottish!" He replied, as if that gave him permission to be rude.

"Actually, Miss. He's correct." Beauregard said, laughing.

Clara was shocked. She looked up to see Vastra and Jenny quietly slipping out of the room. Vastra motioned for her to follow them.

"Who are they?" Clara demanded as soon as they were in the hall.

"Friends from the Doctor's past." Vastra replied.

* * *

The Doctor scrutinized the couple in front of him. They did seem to be familiar, and if their names were aliases, they could be anyone from any of his past lives.

"I know you somehow, don't I?" He asked them.

"Doc, have you really forgotten my face?" Beauregard asked.

"Ssh Boe. You know he has to figure out who we are on his own, or all of time and space could collapse!" Missy hissed at him.

"That doesn't mean we can give him a few hints!" Boe replied.

"Don't make it obvious!" She hissed again.

"So I do know you!" The Doctor replied.

Missy got up and placed a record on the phonograph player. Soon the haunting melody of Moonlight Serenade came through the speaker.

"But... that song is not going to be composed for another 60 years! How do you have it?" The Doctor was surprised and almost moved to tears. "I haven't heard that song in such a very long time. It brings back memories." _Painful_ memories he had to admit to himself.

"Do you really think that you and Clara are the only ones who have traveled in time?" Missy remarked.

"No there have been others. Who _are_ you?!" The Doctor was beginning to put the pieces together. That song. That song had to be a clue. He dug deep into his memory bank and remembered a distant time several faces ago when he had traveled to WWII during the London blitz. There were two people who had assisted him in reaching everyone who had been affected by Nanogenes: a man, and one very remarkable young woman.

Realization dawned on his face. "But it's impossible!" He whispered.

"Now you're getting it, Doc!" Boe replied.

"You know, I've always hated that word" Missy replied with a very familiar grin. Her tongue flashed between her teeth.

His face went white as he beheld that grin. Only one person in all of time and space had ever looked at him in that way. And only one person ever called him Doc and lived to tell the tale (but that was because he couldn't die).

"Jack!" He exclaimed. The man nodded.

Then the Doctor looked at Missy. "Rose" he whispered in disbelief. She nodded and embraced him.

"Hello my Doctor!" She said.

"But, how? Him I understand..." He said pointing to Jack. "But you. You were in a parallel world. You're _human._ No offense, but I thought you'd died a very long time ago."

"Jack and I are still alive for the same reason" she said. "The old Bad Wolf is keeping me alive as well. I married your clone and we had a very happy life. Then he grew old and died. Our children grew old as well. And our grandchildren. I however, remained mostly the same, aging very slowly. It was the day that I buried my last child and my grandchildren, great grandchildren, and great great grandchildren no longer acknowledged me as family that I decided to leave. Cracks had formed in our universe, and I had to see what they were. I ended up in this world and reconnected with Jack. I stopped colouring my hair and let my natural dark color return. I then put certain events in place that would ensure that Clara would travel with you, and that our reunion would be soon."

He just stared at her, agape. His Rose. His Rose had returned! He then surprised himself by doing something that this particular face had sworn he would never do voluntarily: he kissed her.

He had finally found paradise!


End file.
